


【罗莱】Addiction

by CarmenF



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:15:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25631164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmenF/pseuds/CarmenF
Summary: *梗是Cyber-whore，有r18g倾向，很雷很缺德，很不建议莱因哈特原著向粉丝观看
Relationships: Reinhard von Lohengramm/Oskar von Reuenthal
Kudos: 7





	【罗莱】Addiction

在我准备好晚饭以后，莱因哈特赤着脚踩在瓷砖地上，专门跑来告诉我，院子里的水仙花开了，很漂亮。于是自作主张地把餐盘摆在庭院，带着很天真的神情问我可不可以在这里吃饭。

我点点头应允，他叼着餐叉溜出厨房，又回来问我晚餐吃什么，我说，是炒饭。

到了饭点却反而不见人影，我在我的储藏室找到他。莱因哈特指着墙上他活着时候的照片，神情很疑惑地问我：这个不是我，为什么挂在这里。

我打开了灯，把灰尘都吹干净，但没有说话。  
莱因哈特不是第一次闯入储藏室，每一个，每一次都会莽撞地闯进来，像只无知的小动物。这好像是被格式化在性格里的东西，我每次和他吃饭，晚餐前，他都会走进来看见照片。我也不把照片拿走，不锁门，不把他从这里灰头土脸地赶出去，仿生人的规律设定要求他无条件地爱我，为我服务。莱因哈特看见我不说话，瞬间有些慌了，马上靠近来亲吻我的眼睛，试图和我亲密接触，罗严塔尔，你叫这个名字对不对。

我马上顺理成章地撒谎，我是奥斯卡。

我总是把我的名和姓交换着告诉他，这个月是奥斯卡，漂亮且多金的情人；下个月是罗严塔尔，军部的一介指挥官。他记不住，每次只能记得两三个小时，之后下个月又被刷洗一新，懵懂地躺在盒子里，运来，我再叫醒他。我一遍一遍告诉他，奥斯卡·冯·罗严塔尔，这是我的名字。  
仿生性爱机器人从来没那么好的记性，莱因哈特又无知又高傲。他每次跟我念，奥斯卡·罗严塔尔，抬起下巴来睥睨我，施舍我，仿佛我很可怜，我才是被他买来的低劣假人，胸腔里没有心脏，只为春宵一渡。等疯狂的苟且事做完后，他就可以毫不留情面地抛弃。  
莱因哈特坐在水仙花旁边，对我抬起下巴，像他活着的时候一模一样，装够了是个坏脾气美人，他说：罗严塔尔，这次策划你怎么看？

我说，按照照常计划进行，万无一失。

宇宙历八百年，人们早已厌弃了用钱来买无生命的性爱机体。像在地球一样，人类从来都是最贪婪的种族，肉体尚且不够满足，干脆买来精神，精神不够，干脆买来活人的几小时。莱因哈特活着的时候是有名的美人，地位高贵可看不可求。现在他死了，一定有地下工厂做这种价格昂贵的生意，虽然道德败坏，但利润丰厚，值得铤而走险。  
我显然当了不道德的一员，相反的，我大大方方承认自己卑劣，并相当心安理得地享受回忆带给我的痛苦——他们做的莱因哈特像不像？有时候像，像得要命。有时候则是另一个陌生机器，这种和往日场景偏差的痛感几乎要了我的命，我温柔地爱他，吻他，又时常冷酷地拒绝他，不注意他，甚至不给他穿衣服。莱因哈特穿着仿生人用来蔽体的白袍，在我旁边抱膝一坐，又便宜又骄矜。他是个新时代人们的欲望产物，是娼妓，有千千万万的嫖客，人人觉得他漂亮，但死了还不算完，还要被这样千秋万代地折磨下去。

我头一回下订单，把他从冷柜里面抱出来，接了满满一浴缸热水，他现在不需要呼吸，我把他沉到水下去，长金发像尘雾一样浮在水中。莱因哈特太冷了，冰一样刺手。我说，我不允许你这样冷。摸了摸他的脸颊，于是毫不留情地把他摁进热水里。透过镜子，我看到自己的脸，面无表情地很像谋杀案里的丈夫。  
高烧才让他有一点人气，我碰了碰莱因哈特滚烫的额头，把他从水里捞起来，擦干头发，扶到沙发上唤醒他。仿生人的皮肤是恒温的，吻技应该无师自通，但莱因哈特差劲极了，热水烧坏了他该有的技能块，让他格外真实。他绝不讨吻，只等我靠过去，鬼迷心窍地开始吻他，他才恶狠狠地回应我，像张漂亮的白纸一样毫无章法地亲吻，跟程序设定的一样爱我。  
他有很乖的眼睛，漂亮的冰蓝色，因为泡了热水，雾气弥漫。我低下头去吻他的眼睛，莱因哈特则睁着眼睛，很不知道自己在做什么，于是我舔他的眼梢，这才反应过来，狠狠地咬我一口。  
我们做得很糊涂，又乱又疯狂。我和很多女人约过会，可是这是我头一次像没有开蒙的孩子一样困惑。因为他带着过去的影子，像人一样。等我再看，分明则是没有感情的机器躺在床榻上。我对这种错乱的感受着迷上瘾，坚定地认为我小时候的诅咒应验了，蓝色的眼睛能看到现实，黑色的眼睛所注视的，则是莱因哈特的鬼魂。  
莱因哈特在我床上反而很放得开，被我弄得气喘吁吁，也不会叫，像看新奇东西一样盯着我的眼睛。他趴在床上冲我抬起头，夸我的眼睛漂亮，像很名贵的宝石。

我说，多谢。

我要怎么做才好？莱因哈特满不在乎地看了我一样，几乎让我以为他下一句会脱口而出，真挚而无情地咬着我的耳垂告诉我：你的眼睛很漂亮，像宝石一样，摘下来给我吧！  
我要怎样做才好，剩下的时间靠爱火的余烬而生？定期给自己下一剂最浓烈的苦药，每月一次，干脆在这种幻象里把眼睛献给他，“摘下来放在银盘里献给我吧！”看不见的世界更真实了，但如果我瞎了，我将永远认不出莱因哈特。  
可是莱因哈特没再说话，发烧没让他理智尽失，反而更像活人。他从后背抱住我，嘴唇滚烫，压着我的后颈说了很多爱，直到他死，两三个小时的生命走到尽头。我也不敢回头，心情平静。他讲的爱很有嘲讽的意思，就像他必须说一样，他不是真的敢爱，我被骗过太多次，但很心甘情愿，再也不上当了。

爱？他可以无数次地对我说爱，这是仿生公司设定的第三条准则，他轻易地爱每个雇主和嫖客，但我不能。我说一句，莱因哈特神情冷冷，对我很高傲地颔首说，您谬赞了。

我和莱因哈特在庭院里吃很简单的炒饭，只放了一把虾仁，全给他，他有味觉，吃得很香，金发垂落到碗沿上也没管，吃得脏兮兮的。我把他带进室内，给他放了一盆热水。莱因哈特不会洗，甩了我一身水。我很有耐心地给他仔仔细细洗了澡，打上很香的沐浴露，吹干金发，在镜子前垂下眼睛去亲吻他的下颌角。

他目光很新奇，看我，问我们要做什么吗。  
我说，去喝酒。

真的莱因哈特不太会喝酒，酒品亦然不好，三番五次从绿化带翻过去直闯马路，被我一把拽住扭作一团，摔进花坛边上的垃圾堆里。怒气冲冲的美人头顶菜叶依然不错，呵斥我的声音如金玉相击，最后我们痛痛快快在街边打了一架。第二天连策划案都没和我商量，莱因哈特本人太过记仇，我坐在办公室如此评价，很真挚。

酒馆一架后，真正的莱因哈特只请我再喝过一次酒，可惜他最后醉得神志昏聩，只能我来当付钱的倒霉蛋。他抓住我的手告诉我：罗严塔尔！你的安全策划案重做。

后来他轻易死了，二十五岁，我没去参加什么丧礼，我对这种仪式感到很漠然。一周后，米达麦亚来看过我，一开始以为我不在乎，他把我大骂一顿，说我没有心。声音实在太大，我手中的咖啡杯嗡嗡作响。十几天后他又来，怕我在屋里睡得昏死过去，恰好看见莱因哈特没穿衣服泡在浴缸里，他沉默地瞪我，最后一句话也没说。

米达麦亚说，罗严塔尔，他是仿生人吗。

我点点头，还没唤醒。

你为什么这么做？去爱一个仿生人……爱一个…

我马上否决，不，米达麦亚，这不是爱。

米达麦亚很疑惑地看我，叹气，希望我给他一个合理的答案，但我没有。

莱因哈特拿出我不常用的水晶杯，很庄重地端起威士忌，跟我说，奥斯卡·罗严塔尔，干杯。

我的心脏喧嚣剧鸣，失手打翻了酒杯，威士忌一滴不剩地洒到了地上。我没有为莱因哈特掉过一滴眼泪，并坚定认为他也不会在我死的时候落泪。他此时的这句话却让这些罪孽纠葛更复杂了，我抱着他，抱着我的安慰——我唯一的机会。  
毫无疑问，莱因哈特是假的，他看到我落下泪来，更不知所措了，低下头来碰我的脸，告诉我：你为什么哭，不要哭，你买我是为了享乐的……  
我抱着假的人，把头埋在他温热怀里。莱因哈特摸我头发，爱我，亲吻我，仿佛我才是他花钱买来活两三个小时的机器人。他很明确他的使命是什么，提到享乐，我甚至能感受到他清晰而高傲的厌恶在他眼睛里一闪而过。莱因哈特怎么能不是活人呢？他会爱呀，他比我们任何人都年轻，心脏跳动，还能痛苦，爱就是最大的活法。

我说，你的眼睛是他的眼睛。

这种仿生机器人都一样，短暂的生命后，皮肤组织会被销毁，记忆和数据会清零，你只需要把他再放进冰柜，原封不动地寄回去，像打包快餐一样再带回来。第一个莱因哈特的心被磨碎了，在抛光机上打磨，碎成了粉末，从此以后我只知道他，只知道他。整个星际间处处有他心脏的影子，他喂养了生产线上所有的人，他的同胞，他的嫖客。我异常固执己见，一定要把那个找回来，哪一个呢，我每个月都会在订单上查看，卡门？不是，波丽娜，不是，艾尔文，不是。我没办法找到他的全尸下葬，只好用这种方式给他送殡。

我说，你的眼睛是他的眼睛。

这就像我无可救药的收集癖一样，我今天遇到他的蓝眼睛，下个月的今天遇到他的嘴唇，我今天遇到他的纽扣，我今天遇到他漂亮的浅色头发。我给他做饭，没有黄水仙就野蔷薇，冬青牵牛凌霄花，没有花就去看很无聊的电影，给他洗澡，一遍又一遍给他介绍自己，我说，奥斯卡·冯·罗严塔尔。

莱因哈特跟着我念，很带有一股风度，奥斯卡·冯·罗严塔尔，罗严塔尔。

人造皮肤在过了死亡时间三小时后会有融化迹象，绝对的有机物，杜绝污染。但显然有点太不像样子，所以没有人打开莱因哈特最后栖身的地方。我却在这守着，我亲眼看到温热的皮肤像蜡一样，慢慢融化掉，剩余铁皮骨骼时，我就仔细打量他的蓝眼睛，时常含情，有千千万万人被他骗过，却很甘心。我坐在旁边，低下头亲吻他的眼睛，因为是假的，因为他在短短两三个小时里很爱我，所以我不惧怕直视，不怕被堪破谎言，尽情在这两三个小时里很安全地爱他。

我带莱因哈特去公园散步，深夜的大桥上没有人，下雨了，我也没有给他撑伞。我们就在雨里默默淋着，从头到脚被浇透了，就像跳进河里一样冷。我把外套脱下来，盖到他肩膀上。  
仿生人对我说，你带我来看什么呢？现在没有风景。  
我说，没什么可看的，只是走走逛逛。  
莱因哈特冷笑，时间对我很宝贵，罗严塔尔。

他在那一瞬间就更像真的人了，我很怜惜他，关心地碰他的前额，果然被雨浇得冰冷。我说，我不允许你这样冷，回去泡个热水澡。  
莱因哈特说，好。随即对我眨了眨眼睛抖掉睫毛上的水珠，我还要吃鸡蛋羹。他自然而然地拉住我，就像他还有明天一样。

米达麦亚又来找我，带来一瓶很贵的酒，坚决要从我嘴里撬出密辛。在他看来，我要么彻底疯了，要么就是彻底崩溃的平静大人。我一切如常，照常上班工作，健康生活，甚至过得很平和。  
酒中，米达麦亚劝我多喝几杯，他说，罗严塔尔，你第一件要做的事就是承认这件事。  
我随手晃了晃玻璃杯，承认什么事？

米达麦亚是好人，他觉得局促，但还是请我去看一看莱因哈特的坟，至少友人应行祭拜之礼。  
米达麦亚竟然错以为这是爱，我笑着给他指储藏室，神情很淡漠，外面下雨了，不必去了，这个房间里全是送他来的棺材。

我没有去参加任何葬礼，就像不去就可以承认莱因哈特到底没有死一样。相反的，其他时间我可以置身事外，我必须承认，爱火在这两三个小时内，肆无忌惮地熊熊燃烧，像某种定时发作的重疾一样，每月一次，永不停歇。我和他见面16次了，想必已经上瘾，不论之后还有多少次，一定会折磨我的下半生。


End file.
